Tu t'es joué de moi
by X men first class
Summary: Charles apprend quelque chose à propos d'Erik et il est bien décidé à en profiter... Peu importe les conséquences...  Romance Charles/Erik


Première fiction sur ce couple. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Merci à Poem pour la correction. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tu t'es joué de moi!<strong>

La soirée battait son plein dans la demeure de Charles Xavier. En effet, les jeunes mutants avaient décidé de décompresser un peu. L'entraînement intensif, la perspective d'une guerre pesaient sur le moral des troupes, cette fête arrivait donc à point nommé.

La soirée se déroulait dans le grand salon, la pièce avait été aménagée pour l'occasion : un poste de musique avait été amené et un buffet installé. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, en réalité seule Moira était présente en dehors des mutants. Charles se sentait d'humeur très joyeuse ce soir, inviter Moira avait été une de ses plus belles idées. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa présence engendre une telle révélation.

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte, Charles était allé l'accueillir, après tout il était un gentleman. Il l'avait alors enlacée chaleureusement et embrassée sur la joue. Il n'y pouvait rien, il restait un grand charmeur.

Habitué à brider ses pouvoirs, il fut surpris de percevoir une pensée, plus puissante que les autres puisqu'il était parvenu à l'entendre. Il se concentra sur cet esprit particulièrement intéressant, dont la violence des sentiments lui emplissait l'esprit.

Douleur, jalousie, colère. « _Pas __touche ! Il est à moi ! Bas les pattes Moira !_ » Et bien, les pensées d' Erik étaient particulièrement claires et possessives.

Arrivant dans le salon avec Moira, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Erik qui dardait un regard noir sur la jeune femme et n'avait pas l'air de savoir que ses pensées lui avaient échappé.

Décidément Erik était très rapide, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir dans l'entrée. Visiblement Erik n'avait pas manqué la petite scène de charme qu'il avait jouée à Moira.

Le télépathe allait d'ailleurs en profiter; il allait s'amuser un peu aux dépens d' Erik, le rendre fou de jalousie. Après tout, le baiser entre Erik et Raven ne lui avait pas échappé, il avait droit à sa petite vengeance avant de succomber à la tentation.

C'était Erik qui lui sauterait dessus et non l'inverse, et ce, avant la fin de la soirée, foi de Charles Xavier ! C'est ainsi qu'il prit un malin plaisir à converser avec Moira, posant une main sur son épaule, rigolant de ses plaisanteries sous le regard noir d' Erik.

Vers dix heures, Moira partit, ce que Erik, aveuglé par la jalousie, ne vit même pas. Ce départ n'était pas du goût de Charles qui mettait à mal son brillant stratagème. Et bien soit, il ferait autrement ! Il s'approcha de Erik, qui ruminait dans son coin, et engagea la conversation.

« Et bien, mon ami que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose te tourmente ?

- Que vas-tu imaginer Charles ? Tout va bien ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Ne m'oblige pas à forcer tes pensées Erik, interrompit Charles avec un sourire malicieux. Ton bien-être m'intéresse, tu es mon ami. Arrête donc de te barricader ! C'est à cause de Raven?

- Hein ? Raven ? dit-il un peu perdu, obnubilé par les yeux bleus de Charles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hank. Il ne te la volera pas lui, assura-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille comme pour lui confier un secret. »

Les lèvres de Charles effleurèrent légèrement l'oreille d' Erik, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Charles s'éloigna ensuite, un grand sourire aux lèvres, immensément fier de lui. Cela n'allait plus être très long. Il s'installa dans un coin du salon, un verre à la main et commença à abreuver l'esprit d' Erik d'image ayant pour but de le rendre fou de jalousie.

* * *

><p>Pour Erik, cette soirée était un véritable désastre. Depuis qu'il avait assisté au ridicule numéro de charme du télépathe, il était dans un état second. Furieux, fou de jalousie et malheureux ! Il était insensible aux parasites alentours. Au diable la musique, les mutants, Shaw. Seul Charles comptait. Il est à moi ! pensait-il.<p>

Furieux de voir Charles continuer de discuter avec cette humaine, il avait détourné le regard. Ruminant dans son coin, il ne se rendait même pas compte de la puissance de ses pensées et du fait qu'elles lui échappaient.

L'interruption de Charles le détourna quelques minutes de ses pensées meurtrières envers la jeune femme. Il ne comprit pas grand chose aux paroles de son ami. Seules comptaient ses lèvres et ses yeux et le désir qui l'assaillait.

Apparemment il parlait de Raven et de Hank et du fait qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux. Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'effectivement son regard vide et furieux était tourné depuis très longtemps vers les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient. A partir du moment où Charles partit, il ne le quitta plus du regard.

De plus en plus furieux, il vit Charles s'asseoir dans un coin avec Moira, converser doucement, se murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Il les vit avec horreur échanger un langoureux baiser alors que le métal commençait à crépiter autour de lui.

Il vit SON Charles susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui acquiesça d'un sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de le suivre en direction de sa chambre. Erik ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, Charles était à lui ! Personne ne pouvait le toucher, le posséder !

Hors de lui, il les suivit d'un pas furieux. Sans réfléchir, il entra brusquement dans la chambre du télépathe avant de refermer la porte et de se figer d'horreur devant la scène qui lui faisait face.

* * *

><p>Charles de son côté s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Ce n'était pas très fair-play d'utiliser son pouvoir pour arriver à ses fins mais « en amour comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons!"<p>

Il abreuva Erik de vision de Moira et lui pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se rendre compte qu' Erik commençait à perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir : le métal crépitait autour de lui, son visage était crispé de fureur. Même Shaw ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état ! Il prit donc la décision de mettre en route le dernier acte avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il n'eut même pas attendre Erik, qui déboula dans sa chambre et se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

><p>Charles ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui eut pour effet d'annuler tout ce qui n'était pas réel : à savoir Moira et lui prêts à faire l'amour. Erik tourna brusquement la tête vers Charles appuyé contre un mur en face du lit et qui, visiblement, peinait à tenir debout tellement il riait.<p>

Il se détourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le lit. Il comprit alors que Charles s'était joué de lui. Hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, il s'avoua que son ami savait déjà qu'il avait un « petit » faible pour lui, et qu'il n'avait donc plus grand-chose à perdre.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Erik pour rejoindre Charles et le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Ce dernier n'eût même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'Erik avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Erik l'embrassa violemment, furieusement.

Charles reprit finalement ses esprits et entoura de ses mains le cou de son si précieux ami avant de répondre au baiser avec autant d'intensité. Il sentit Erik mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il lui accorda dans un gémissement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, dansant un ballet endiablé, violent avant de devenir doux et sensuel.

En manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard intense.

« Tu t'es joué de moi, lança Erik d'une voix accusatrice.

- Tu as embrassé Raven !

- Alors c'était ça, soupira t-il en souriant. Une vengeance? Alors que tu savais qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as failli déclencher une guerre ce soir ?

- Hum si. C'est pour ça que j'ai abrégé tes visions. Maintenant embrasse-moi ! »

Et Erik s'exécuta. Il embrassa Charles encore et encore, se délectant de sa peau, de son odeur. Il mit fin au baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou du télépathe, pour déposer ici et là des baisers brûlants.

Charles avait placé ses mains dans les cheveux d'Erik, le sommant de continuer, la tête plaquée contre le mur. Les mains d' Erik commencèrent à caresser le corps tant désiré, glissèrent doucement sous la chemise, découvrirent la peau douce. Il fut heureux de la sentir alors frissonner de plaisir.

Il tira légèrement sur le vêtement. Charles comprit immédiatement et leva les bras. En un instant, sa chemise se retrouva sur le sol et il ne put manquer le regard brûlant qu' Erik posa sur lui.

Alors qu'il caressait le torse de son ami, le parsemant de baisers, Erik réalisa que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il enleva son polo sous l'insistance de Charles et revint le plaquer contre le mur.

Se collant contre lui, il sentit l'excitation de son ami. Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.

Glissant sa main au niveau du genou du télépathe, il souleva légèrement sa jambe. Charles comprit aussitôt la manœuvre et enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de leurs bouches lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser, Erik porta le jeune homme jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea.

Il entreprit alors de découvrir le corps de son ami. Il commença par le front, où il déposa de délicats baisers, puis lentement il descendit caressant de ses lèvres les joues, le nez, la bouche, le cou...

Occupé à vénérer chaque parcelle du corps de son ami, il ne vit pas l'émotion qui le traversa. Charles était bouleversé par la douceur et la tendresse dont faisait preuve Erik. Grâce à son don, il ressentait les puissantes émotions de son amant, ses sentiments, la profonde et inébranlable affection qu'il avait pour lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, Charles revint à lui lorsqu' Erik posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser différent des autres, plus doux, plus tendre. Leurs langues valsaient tendrement, amoureusement. Aucun des deux ne voulaient mettre fin à cet instant mais le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer.

Erik croisa le regard amoureux et bouleversé de Charles. Il effleura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de descendre découvrir son torse. Il déposa des baisers humides sur ses pectoraux avant de laisser de légères traces pour marquer sa possession.

Il se délecta de l'odeur si unique, si enivrante du télépathe. Lorsqu'il arriva aux tétons, il les embrassa, les mordilla, les lécha, rendant fou de plaisir son amant. Il étudia chaque millimètre carré de son corps avec ses lèvres et ses mains, se délectant de ses gémissements. Il lui enleva ensuite son pantalon, caressa les cuisses fermes et musclées. En enlevant le caleçon, ses mains effleurèrent légèrement l'érection du télépathe qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Enfin ce fut au tour de Charles de prendre le dessus, de cartographier le corps de son ami. Après l'avoir rendu fou de jalousie il put enfin le rendre fou de plaisir. Un silence s'installa lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, Erik placé au-dessus du télépathe.

Il posa son front sur celui de Charles, ne le quittant pas du regard : avant d'aller plus loin il voulait être certain que son ami le souhaitait aussi.

Dans les yeux clairs du jeune homme, Erik ne vit pas la moindre trace d'hésitation ; au contraire il y lut un profond désir et une entière confiance. Charles mit un point final à ses doutes en écartant les jambes lui permettant de s'y lover.

Il embrassa légèrement et le prépara doucement et avec amour. D'abord un doigt, puis un deuxième qui arracha une grimace de douleur à son amant, et enfin un troisième qui le fit feuler de plaisir. Il approcha sa verge de l'entrée et regarda Charles.

Avec douceur il prit ses mains et les entrelaça aux siennes. Il l'embrassa puis lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne le quitta pas du regard et doucement s'enfonça dans le tunnel encore inviolé, attentif à son amant. Il baisa chaque parcelle de son visage et vit une unique larme filtrer à travers les yeux bleus de Charles qu'il s'empressa d'effacer avec ses lèvres. Une fois totalement enfoncé, il attendit un signe de la part de son amour, signe qui ne tarda pas.

Doucement, il entama un sensuel va et vient. Il vit avec joie Charles s'abandonner et gémir de plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme, embrassant son ami. Chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate, le corps du télépathe s'arquait de plaisir et se collait davantage au sien.

Erik n'en pouvait plus. Les mains toujours enlacées à celles de Charles, il plongea sa tête dans son cou, léchant, mordillant la peau pour le marquer comme sien. Il sentit Charles s'insinuer dans ses pensées, le sommant de le regarder dans les yeux, alors que le paroxysme de leur plaisir approchait. Il releva la tête, fixant ses yeux à ceux magnifiques et légèrement troublés de Charles.

Les mains entrelacées avec force, il donna un dernier coup de rein qui finit de les rendre fou de plaisir. Il sentit les muscles du télépathe se resserrer autour de sa verge, et il se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant en même temps que ce dernier.

Les yeux toujours braqués sur Charles, il pensa de toutes ses forces le _« je t'aime» _qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer. Et alors que les yeux de Charles brillaient d'émotion, il entendit clairement dans son esprit le « je t'aime » fort et puissant du télépathe. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se libérer du corps de son amour. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, juste à côté de Charles, le souffle court mais heureux comme jamais.

Il vit avec bonheur Charles se coller contre lui et poser sa tête contre son torse. Il l'enlaça avec douceur et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent : blottis l'un contre l'autre, indifférents à ce qui se passait dans le monde, seulement conscients de la présence apaisante de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Review? :) SVP<p> 


End file.
